Titans Earth: Teamwork
CAUTION! THIS IS WORK IN PROGRESS. MORE WILL BE ADDED TO IMPROVE IT. A boy walked into the toy store. "Ah, hello again Timmy." said the old man at the counter. "Hello Mr. Tully." said Timmy. "I see you have come to spend your weekly pocket money." said Mr. Tully. Timmy nodded his head. "Well lucky for you, I just got a new toy in today." Mr. Tully reached under the counter and took out a puppet. It was wearing a red suit with a blue sash across its chest. It a had a distinctive gold crown on top of its head. "No way!" said Timmy, "It's too creepy." "Oh you think I'm creepy now, do you?!" said a disembodied voice. "Who said that?!" asked Timmy and Mr. Tully at the same time. "ME!" The puppet's eyes flashed blue and it slowly started to move. "BOO!" said the puppet. "AHHHHH!" screamed Timmy and Mr. Tully as they ran out of the store. "That's right! Everybody run and scream, cause the Puppet King's back! HAHAHAHAHAAA!" cackled the puppet. Crossbow, Eklypse, Surge, Rush and Wildfire were waiting at the Jump City Hill, the highest part of land in Jump City. "When are they getting here?" asked Rush. "I don't know. They said they'd be here before us." said Crossbow. "The thing I'm wondering is, what is under that giant tarp?" wondered Eklypse. "Then let us go find out." said Wildfire excitedly. "I think that may be the reason why the Teen Titans wanted us to come here." said Surge. All of a sudden the T-Ship hovered over. It blew the grass in every direction as it landed. Robin hopped out. "Sorry we're late." he apologised. "We would have been earlier if someone hadn't stalled." Raven said as she looked at Beast Boy. "What! I was on the final level of Mega Monkeys 4! It's really hard!" said Beast Boy pathetically. "Yeah, for you. I already completed the game, TWICE!" boasted Cyborg. "Wahh!?" said Beast Boy with a surprised look on his face. "So what did you call us here for?" asked Crossbow. "It is for the new headquarters we have constructed for you" said Starfire excitedly. Raven used her magic to remove the giant tarp revealing a base. "That's a pretty measly HQ." said Rush with disappointment. "That's not all of it!" said Cyborg, "Follow me!" Cyborg walked inside and everyone followed. Inside was a kitchen, a lounge room, a dining room and a bathroom. "Wow, you built a home." said Eklypse sarcastically. "Well that door over there, that's an elevator." explained Cyborg. "But don't the elevators only go the up?" asked Wildfire. "Who said anything about going up!" said Robin. Everyone got in the elevator. Even with ten of them there was enough room for all of them to move around freely. There was a control panel with five buttons on it which each had the floor number on it. Above that there was a screen with a T sectioned into five rows. Cyborg pressed on the button with the number 2 written on it. The teens felt the elevator go down. The door opened and revealed a corridor containing three doors, two on the sides and one at the end. Cyborg led them into the first room. On the door it read: MEETING ROOM. There was a large oblong table with about 20 chairs. "This room is for when we have meetings at your place or you have meetings with other Titans." explained Robin. They all walked into the next room which was the control room. It had large computers and was linked to every security camera in Jump City. There was on computer bigger than the rest. "That big computer over there is the crime alert computer. It tells you when there is a crime, who is committing it and you can also do work on there to do with the crime you are solving." said Cyborg. They walked into the last room which was the evidence room. It was exactly like the one back at Titans Tower. They went to the next floor which was the bedroom floor. It had 10 bedrooms, 5 for the occupants and 5 spare rooms, each containing their own toilet. There was also a med-bay which contained five rooms for patients and an area for medicine and other healing equipment. The next floor was the training floor which included a gym and skills training area which had dummies where you could practice your abilities on. The last floor was the power floor. It served as a basement as well. There was a room that contained a humongous power generator. In the room next to that there was a power control room which showed the power readings and contained many dials and buttons to keep the power generator in check. There was a last room but it was empty. "What's that room for?" asked Crossbow. "It's a spare room just in case you need anything extra." replied Robin. Everyone gathered outside near the T-Ship. "Thanks for the headquarters! It's amazing!" thanked Crossbow. "Your welcome. I hope you enjoy it." said Robin. "Goodbye, Wildfire." said Starfire. "Bye Raven." said Eklypse without showing any kind of emotion. The Teen Titans got into the T-Ship. "Bye!" the Titans shouted. The T-Ship took off and flew away. "So what now?" asked Rush. "Well the sun's going down and I'm hungry." said Crossbow as she gestured to the setting sun. "I will explore the new head of the quarters while you are preparing a meal." said Wildfire "Me too! Me three! Me four." said Rush, Surge and Eklypse with enthusiasm, except for Eklypse who's voice is always monotone. "Wait! Why am I making dinn...er." said Crossbow as the other four rushed to the elevator. "Hey! Why is there no meat?" asked Rush. "I'm a vegetarian. I don't eat or cook meat." replied Crossbow. Everyone was sat on the table in the dining room. "That's the last time you prepare a meal!" said Rush. "Hey Eklypse, why don't you take your hood off at the table." asked Crossbow. "No thanks. I keep this on all the time." Eklypse explained. "Well it's rude." said Crossbow. "Too bad!" Eklypse said, a bit annoyed. "Does anyone want to try the delicacy of my home world Tameran?" "I will!" said Surge, "What is it?" "Zorkaberries!" replied Wildfire. Surge took one of the large, round, pink berries and put it in his mouth. "Eurghh!" said Surge as he spat the Zorkaberry out of his mouth, "That's disgusting!" "I think they are a most delicious treat." said Wildfire, a bit hurt. And with that everyone started to argue about anything they could while Crossbow just sat there with her arms folded. Wildfire was stuffing zorkaberries down Surges throat while Rush was dodging Eklypse's energy beams. "ENOUGH!" yelled Crossbow just as Eklypse was about to bring down an energy fist Rush, "I think we need to learn more about each other." "Yeah, I guess." said Rush. "I don't really care what we do." said Eklypse. "So be it! Tomorrow we will all meet in the Meeting Room to get to know more about each other." exclaimed Crossbow. That night when everyone was asleep a small figure crept into the tower. The figure walked into Crossbow's room and went up to her bed. The figure let a light blue essence out of its body into Crossbow's. "Ahh. What a magnificent body! Nice physique, able in combat" said the voice of the Puppet King as he made Crossbow punch the wall. The Puppet King, in Crossbow's body, picked up his body and walked out of Crossbow's room and into Eklypse's room. She drew her Crossbow and shot at the bed, but there was no one there. "I'm nocturnal Crossbow!" said Eklypse from behind her. "Hmm, you would be a good host!" said Crossbow. "Wait, what?!" said Eklypse. All of a sudden a blue essence came out of Crossbow's body and into Eklypse's."Wh...what just happened?" said a dazed Crossbow. "GET OUT OF ME!" yelled Eklypse and burst of white energy came out of him, knocking back the blight blue essence of the Puppet King back into his own body. "Wretched demon!" screamed the Puppet King. "Sorry, I'm the only one who can possess people around here." teased Eklypse. AAARRRRGGGHHH!!!" screamed the Puppet King in frustration. "What's all this noise!" asked Surge as he came in the room with Rush and Wildfire. "Excellent! There's more of you!" said the Puppet King. He bounced of Surge and jumped over Rush and Wildfire and ran off. "What's with the talking puppet?" asked Surge. "He's evil and he's after us!" said Crossbow. "We have to track him down, but be careful, he can possess everyone except Eklypse." commanded Crossbow, "Surge, Rush. You check the living floor and meeting floor. Wildfire come with me and we'll check this floor and the training floor. Eklypse you go alone because you can't be possessed, check the basement floor." "Why are we splitting up into teams?" asked Rush. "So if one of you gets possessed by that puppet, the other one can stop him or her from doing anything. That clear?" Everyone agreed. Eklypse opened a portal down to the basement while Rush ran to the elevator with Surge traveling through the wiring of the headquarters. "Come on Wildfire. That puppet can't be far from here." "Beware, beware, beware. I the Puppet King has come to give you a scare. Tread carefully or you will see, that you shall become history! HAHAHAHAHAAA!" echoed the voice of the Puppet King. "Hey Crossbow, did you hear that?" said Surge through his communicator. "Yeah. He must be in the air vents. I'll call Robin for help." replied Crossbow into her communicator. "Okay Crossbow, we'll be right over." said Robin into his communicator, "Guys! The Puppet King's back and is terrorising the new team. We need to get to their HQ now!" "Oh man! Not that dude, he gives me a serious case of creeps!" said Beast Boy. "TITANS GO!" called Robin. Down in the basement, Eklypse was walking through the darkness as his communicator went off. "What?" asked Eklypse. "The puppet is somewhere in the air vents, be careful." warned Crossbow through the communicator. There's only one thing that concerned me." added Eklypse through his communicator. "What?" asked Robin. "I heard a voice talking to the Puppet King. The Puppet King called him the Puppet Master." explained Eklypse. "It was probably a hallucination. Raven gets them all the time. She said they were normal/" said Robin. "No. You don't understand. The Puppet Master is a demon. He can take form of any kind of puppet and can possess anyone or anything. He comes from the dimension Marionegro, the home to the puppet demons, the most evil and scariest of all demons." explained Eklypse. "You'll have to look into it Eklypse. It sounds important, but we have to go now, Cinderblock is causing havoc downtown. TITANS GO!" said Robin. The team met up in the meeting room. "Great work guys!" said Crossbow, "We defeated the intruder." "I burned him up." said Eklypse holding up a flask, "I'm burying the flask in the morning," "It already is morning." said Surge, pointing at the clock on the wall. "What you said was important Eklypse, about the Puppet Master. We'll look into later because he's not going to be a problem. Now lets get on with that bonding meeting." said Crossbow. "Oh, oh, oh! I would like to be the first to share our knowledge so we can become better friends." exclaimed Wildfire. "Yay." said Eklypse sarcastically. "Oh lighten up Sunshine." said Rush "Yes the Sunshine, do the increase of enlightenment." said Wildfire, "Now, I was born on the planet Tameran where it was very beautiful until..." The End